Plus que de l'amitié
by Valee Dee
Summary: Le coeur de Snape est bouleversé par une rencontre particulière... Snape x OC.
1. Part 1  La rencontre

Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas fière d'avoir écris ce début de fanfiction. Je la trouves mauvaise mais toutefois distrayante.

J'utilise les termes anglais pour certaines choses car je les trouves plus agréables.

_Severus Snape - Severus Rogue_

_Gryffindor – Gryffondor_

_Slytherin – Serpentard_

_Ravenclaw – Serdaigle_

_Hufflepuff – Poufsouffl_

Ensuite j'ai fais quelques recherches pour la chronologie et le réalisme de l'histoire, si j'ai fais des erreurs, vous pouvez me le signaler et je corrigerais si c'est possible.

J'ai fais attention et relu plusieurs fois pour éviter les fautes mais s'il en reste, avertissez-moi et je corrigerai.

L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Sally Tavington m'appartient.

Bonne lecture!

...

D'un pas vif et déterminé, un homme grand et mince tout de noir vêtu entra une la vieille librairie de quartier. Sa grande cape sombre qui volait derrière lui attirait l'attention des passants. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, le tintement de la clochette sorti la maitresse des lieux de sa revue de mode. La femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux d'un roux trop vif pour être naturels adressa un large sourire au nouveau venu. Ce sourire n'eût aucune réponse et, avant même que la libraire ne se soit levée, l'homme était déjà dans la section qui l'intéressait. Ses yeux sombres glissaient rapidement d'un ouvrage à l'autre, scrutant avec attention les titres à moitié effacés par les effets du temps et des nombreuses mains qui les avaient touchés. La femme aux cheveux flamboyants se plaça près de l'homme et lui demanda si il désirait de l'aide.

Visiblement frustré, il refusa et retourna à sa recherche d'un titre absent. La femme se glissa derrière lui et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose au sol. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui détonait dans l'ambiance ancienne et poussiéreuse de l'endroit. Calée sur un coussin élimé entre le radiateur et les étalages de livres, une fillette de 4 ans tout au plus le dévisageait avec curiosité. Il sursauta lorsque la libraire lui tendit l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de reprendre des mains de l'enfant.

**C'est ceci que vous cherchez, n'est-ce pas?**

Pris au dépourvu, l'homme en noir bafouilla un « oui » et un « merci » tout en continuant de regarder la jeune fille. Elle lui rendait bien son regard insistant. Elle se leva, et avec un sourire béat, elle tendit les bras vers celui qui lui faisait face, faisant tomber l'ourson en peluche défraichi qu'elle tenait sous son bras. L'homme eût un mouvement de recul mais la petite insistait. Ses grands yeux bleus affichaient une détermination inhabituelle pour une enfant si jeune..

**Je crois qu'elle veut jouer avec vous.**

Il se tourna vers la femme, la questionnant du regard. Elle lui indiqua l'enfant d'un mouvement du menton avec un sourire en coin.

Cette pauvre petite passe ses journées seules et je crois qu'elle vous a adopté.

**Que fait-elle ici?**

Une pointe d'agressivité se faisait sentir dans sa voix, peu enchanté de se trouver dans une pareille situation. La libraire lui répondit sans perdre son assurance.

Ses parents travaillent tout le temps et ne veulent pas la laisser dans une garderie, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils la laisse ici pendant la journée et passent la chercher le soir. Jouez avec elle un peu, elle ne veut plus de moi.

Pendant que la femme parlait, la fillette s'était accrochée à la cape de l'homme en noir. Elle tirait dessus et ses yeux brillaient toujours de détermination. Cette expression, mêlée à une joie sincère et enfantine le déstabilisait au plus au point. Il avait toujours voulu inspirer la crainte et le respect, et y arrivait le plus souvent sans peine. D'ordinaire, même les enfants ne tenaient pas à se rapprocher de lui.

Fléchissant devant le regard de la gamine, il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un copain de jeu. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras pour montrer la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Lorsqu'elle se recula, il la regarda avec attention. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette enfant quelque part, pourtant il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce village auparavant. Ses couettes blondes et son nez retroussé lui rappelait pourtant quelqu'un de proche, même d'intime. Alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire, elle le rappela au monde réel.

**Comment tu t'appelles? T'as quel âge?**

**Euh. Je m'appelle Severus, j'ai 22 ans. Et toi?**

**Moi c'est Sally, j'ai 4 ans!**

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna pour saisir sa peluche. C'était un ours polaire dont le pelage avait tourné du blanc au gris sale et qui avait perdu la moitié de sa bourre. Elle le présenta tout en indiquant à Severus qu'il devait le prendre.

**Lui, c'est Coco, c'est mon préféré, mais comme c'est un garçon, c'est toi qui joue avec.**

Sans laissant le temps à l'homme de réagir, elle sorti un lapin mauve de derrière son coussin. Docile, Severus joua avec la petite. Ou plutôt la petite joua avec Severus puisque ce dernier n'arrivait pas à suivre l'imagination débordante de l'enfant.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme en noir remarqua que l'éclairage avait changé. La librairie était baignée de la lumière du soleil déclinant. Les poussières en suspension dans l'air brillaient dans les rayons solaires. Dans un léger craquement de genou, il se leva et annonça qu'il était temps qu'il parte. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une crise de larme, ou du moins à un requête de rester plus longtemps, il ne reçut qu'un sourire satisfait. La petite le serra dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle put mais ne dit rien.

Severus fit l'erreur de se retourner et, dans la vitrine, malgré les reflets, il vit Coco et Sally lui envoyer la main. C'était le mois de juillet et il mit sur le compte de la chaleur et de l'humidité le poids qui pesait sur son coeur. Pendant les deux semaines suivantes, il revint souvent jouer avec la petite sans se douter qu'un beau jour, il devrait lui dire adieu.

Un bon matin d'août, Severus, toujours vêtu de vêtu de noir, mais cette fois agrémenté d'un sourire, pénétra dans la petite librairie. Il balaya le sol du regard à la recherche de l'enfant ou d'un signe de sa présence, mais ne rencontra que des moutons de poussière. Habitué à ce qu'elle se cache parfois, il porta son attention sur la libraire afin qu'elle lui indique discrètement où elle était cachée. Celle-ci lui fit non de la tête, la petite n'était pas là. On lisait la tristesse dans ses yeux, cette petite vie bouillonnante rendait beaucoup de gens heureux.

**Elle est partie, Severus. Ça devait arriver. Ses parents l'ont ramenée chez ses grands-parents, au Danemark. C'est l'école qui commence.**

Cette journée-là, il retourna dans la coquille que le sourire d'une enfant avait fait craquer. Quelques semaines plus tôt. Suivant ses obligations, il s'en alla lui aussi pour poursuivre sa toute nouvelle carrière d'enseignement des potions à Poudlard. Il se devait d'oublier ce bref interlude dans sa vie.

...

Vous en pensez quoi? La suite mérite-t-elle d'être postée?


	2. Part 2 Les retrouvailles

Severus Snape. Directeur de la Maison Slytherin dans la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard, enseignant aux élèves l'art des potions, il avait bien peu de temps à consacrer à la nostalgie. Dirigeant ses élèves d'une main de fer, ôtant des points à la moindre infraction, personne n'aurait pu se douter que cet homme au visage austère avait vécu des moments aussi humains et attendrissant six ans plus tôt. En effet, aujourd'hui il était craint et on ne pouvait ressentir de de l'animosité à son égard. Tout chez lui suscitait la répulsion. Ses yeux sombres semblaient pouvoir lire dans vos pensées et ses cheveux aile-de -corbeau tombaient sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage blême, lui donnant l'air d'un revenant.

C'était un chaud soir d'août, peu avant la rentrée. Assis dans son bureau, le maitre des potions s'assurait que tout ses ingrédients étaient bien présents. Ayant presque fini, il sentir une chaleur dans son dos. Daignant ôter le regard de ses bocaux, il remarqua la lumière orangée qui semblaient couler partout dans la pièce. Au lieu d'être enveloppé par elle, il sentit aussitôt un vide froid et poignant au creux de son ventre. Il se rappela cette fameuse journée où sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant.

Il avait enseigné une première année à Poudlard. Elle avait été très désagréables. Ces murs n'étaient pas ceux d'un endroit accueillant et, de toute façon, il aurait voulu enseigner la défense contre les force du mal, pas regarder de maladroits enfants renverser des chaudrons. Il n'avait toutefois pas le choix. C'est pourquoi il s'était rendu pendant l'été dans cette librairie reconnue pour ces ouvrages uniques. L'ouvrage qu'il convoitait s'était trouvé dans les mains d'une petite fille dont le regard avait enflammé son coeur. Ils avaient appris à se connaître pendant les jours suivants, et bien que leurs uniques dialogues ne tournaient autour que de deux peluches chez les fées, il lui semblait la connaître depuis toujours.

Comment s'appellait-elle déjà? Mais Snape chassa cette pensée bien vite, pourquoi s'attarder sur des souvenirs à moitiés perdus. De toute façon, elle devait être loin aujourd'hui. Quatre ans, elle avait quatre ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, cela voulait dire qu'elle rentrerait à l'école de Magie cette année. Comme elle habite au Danemark, il est fort probable qu'elle aille à Durmstang. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle fut une sorcière. Soupirant, il ramassa ses affaires et quitta le bureau. À peine avait-il tourné le premier coin du couloir que Sally avait encore disparue de son esprit.

Quelque jours plus tard, le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Les élèves ayant déjà participé à la Cérémonie de Répartition étaient déjà assis à leurs tables, sous les bannières des différentes maisons. Les premières années attendaient fébrilement l'autorisation d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour enfin savoir à quelle maison ils allaient appartenir pour le restant de leur scolarité. Snape était assis à la table des professeurs. À sa gauche siégeait la professeures Chourave, Directrice de la maison Hufflepuff et à sa droite, la professeures McGonagall, Directrice cinglante des Gryffondor. Il se sentait étouffer entre ces deux femmes fortes, respectivement de tour de taille et de caractère. Le vénérable directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore se leva. Ce mouvement intima le silence à la salle. Il invita les nouvelles têtes à entrer. Dans les yeux des première année, on lisait tantôt la crainte, tantôt l'excitation. On posa le Choixpeau Magique sur son tabouret et tous entonnèrent la fameuse chanson de la Répartition. S'en suivit l'appel des noms par ordre alphabétique.

Snape accueillait d'un signe de tête les nouveaux Slytherins mais commença à s'ennuyer atrocement autour des P. Droit et immobile, il ne laissait pas paraître ses sentiments mais il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'en aller rapidement lorsqu'un éclat attira son attention. Un peu plus loin dans la file de nouveaux élèves, il remarqua qu'une fille le dévisageait avec insistance. Il lui sembla l'avoir déjà vue quelque part sans pouvoir dire où et quand exactement. Il se dit que son nom lui éveillerait peut-être des souvenirs. Ce mystère lui donna la force de continuer à suivre la Cérémonie. On annonça un certain Antonio Sylva qui alla chez les travailleurs et amicaux Hufflepuffs puis la jeune fille se trouve en tête d'une file fortement diminuée. McGonagall clama le nom de Tavington, Sally. Le visage serain, elle s'installa sur le tabouret et on lui installa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Après une courte seconde d'hésitation, il s'écria.

Ta curiosité est grande, je t'envoie chez RAVENCLAW.

À la table adjacente à celle de Slytherin, une foule d'élèves décorés de bleu et d'argent applaudir alors que Sally alla les rejoindre, satisfaite de la décision prise. Snape ressentit de nouveau un vide. Il aurait aimé que sa petite Sally rejoigne la maison ornée de vert et d'argent. Il se ressaisit, sachant qu'il aurait du se douter qu'une enfant aussi vive, curieuse et intelligente se retrouve dans cette maison.

Il resta plus silencieux qu'à son habitude pour le reste du repas. Son mutisme dura jusqu'au lendemain matin, où il n'eut plus le choix, devant donner des consignes à ses protégés. Il aurait aimé rester seul, s'enfermer dans une bulle de silence, et surtout d'immaturité et de réactions incompréhensibles. Incapable de pouvoir s'expliquer rationnellement, il ne fit qu'empirer sa naturelle mauvaise humeur et son cynisme tranchant.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se rendit compte que c'était son premier cours de potion avec les jeunes Ravenclaws. À moins d'évènements exceptionnels, il verrait Sally. Au fond de lui-même, il espérait qu'elle le reconnaisse, qu'elle lui fasse encore ce grand sourire enfantin alors qu'une autre partie , plus froide et aigrie, assurait que le regard échangé dans la Grande Salle n'était qu'un hasard, et que ce n'était peut-être même pas elle.

C'était le premier cours du matin, la plupart des jeunes qui entrèrent dans la classe étaient encore un peu ensommeillés. Sally, si c'était bien elle, avait changé. Elle avait évidemment grandis, ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, mais son visage avait beaucoup plus de sérieux. Un peu trop par rapport aux autres filles du même âge. Elle s'installa seule dans un coin et fut rejointe par une autre Ravenclaw, un peu grasse, et sans partenaire. Elle la salua vaguement avant de retourner dans sa contemplation de la table de travail.

Snape commença son cours par les règles et commentaires habituels. Ceux qui étaient bien attentifs sentirent sa voix se casser légèrement au début et une nervosité le rendait soudainement moins effrayant. Sally ne remarqua rien. En tentant de faire taire Clara Mansfield, sa voisine de table, elle se disait que l'homme en noir l'avait oubliée, tout simplement. Qui se rappelle d'une gamine vaguement rencontrée dans une bibliothèque. Comme elle souhaitait un signe, car elle, elle n'avait rien oublié de cet interlude dans sa vie monotone.

Sevy, comme elle l'appelait à l'époque, n'était pas comme les autres grands qu'elle avait connus. Les autres étaient sérieux, d'un ennui stérile. Parfois elle se demandait même si ses parents étaient conscients de son existence. Quand elle tentait d'avoir de l'attention, on la plaçait dans sans chambre, avec tout les jouets que n'importe quel enfant aurait voulu. Mais pas elle puisqu'aucun bout de bois ou de plastique ne peut remplacer la chaleur d'une mère. Elle avait du grandir rapidement, se comporter en poupée de collection. Être jolie, faire des sourires aux vieilles tantes et aux messieurs importants. Pendant les classes, elle étaient relayée chez les grands-parents les moins heureux au monde. Elle était une vieille dame pincé et sévère, lui était rarement présent, et lorsqu'il l'était, il punissait tout bruit par une absence de souper. Bien que la plupart des travailleurs sociaux auraient trouvé ce traitement épouvantable, l'été passé chez la libraire avait été une bénédiction.

C'est cette femme aux cheveux flamboyant et aux ongles démesurés qui lui avait offert Lapin, pour tenir compagnie au vieux Coco, déniché dans une vente de garage. Elle avait feuilleté des livres jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux puis Sevy était apparu. Elle avait sentit une connexion, comme si lui aussi était malheureux dans le sérieux qu'il devait avoir, pour les apparences.

Lorsqu'à la fin de l'été, elle appris qu'elle devrait quitter ses nouveaux amis, elle pleura tellement qu'elle fut privée de desserts pendant un mois entier. Sally n'avait jamais oublié Severus. Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, elle fixait les hommes aux longs cheveux noirs, en espérant retrouver son ami. Puis elle compris qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait et qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant sortit Sally se sa rêverie. Snape venait de donner un exercice simple à faire. Elle soupira de devoir travailler avec cette Clara mais fit tout de même ce qui était attendu d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'assurait que le feu était adéquat, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Sursautant, elle fit une fausse manœuvre qui eut pour effet d'éclabousser Clara. La présence enleva 5 points à Ravenclaw d'une voix rauque et sans émotion. Sally nota toutefois une légère hésitation sur le T de son nom de famille. Elle se retourna sur son banc et leva les yeux. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Snape, comme avant. Elle y vit un peu de surprise et se dit qu'il devait voir la même chose. Reprenant contenance, le professeur de potion indiqua du revers de la main la substance visqueuse qui avait coulé sur le banc et le plancher.

Vous resterez après le cours pour nettoyer.

Sally s'était attendue à plus de douceur car elle savait maintenant qu'il l'avait reconnue mais son ton était tellement froid et tranchant qu'elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle refit sa préparation en silence. Clara n'osa plus la déranger, voyant bien le tremblement qui agitait les paupières et la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire.

La fin de la leçon arriva finalement, et docile comme on le lui avait appris, Sally nettoya minutieusement les taches qu'elle avait faites. Avant de courir pour rattraper son cours suivant, elle jeta un oeil vers Snape. Elle se heurta à un monstre de froideur et de dureté. Encore bouleversée, elle assista à son cours dans un silence comparable à celui de Snape, quelque jours plus tôt. Même lorsqu'on lui posa une question, elle ne siffla mot. Voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux, le professeur n'osa pas lui enlever de points.


	3. Part 3  Premier contect

Je sais, c'était long, pardonnez moi j'ai plein d'autres projets.

Alors tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, vous êtes ma motivation! Ensuite voici un chapitre plutôt vide et court, mais nécéssaire.

La suite arrivera éventuellement.

Bonne lecture

.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quelque jours passèrent, les cours de potion semblaient particulièrement longs et éprouvants. Snape ne la regardait jamais, elle n'avait même pas droit au regard mauvais qu'il lançait aux maladroits et aux Gryffindor. Lors d'une journée ensoleillée, à l'heure du dîner, la plupart des élèves profitaient des derniers instants de beau temps avant l'hiver. Sally s'appuyait dos à une colonne, sous un auvent et de loin, elle regarda_it_ une bande de Slytherin se moquer de deux jumeaux roux. La professeure McGonagall, tout comme la jeune Ravenclaw, n'en perdit pas une miette et enleva dit point à la maison de Snape avant de réprimander les jumeaux. Après qu'elle fut partie, les rouquins identiques mirent au point un plan pour rendre aux Slytherin la monnaie de leur pièce. Par curiosité, Sally les suivit discrètement quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur afin de mettre leur dessein à exécution. Cachée derrière une armure, elle observait avec intérêt les jumeaux Gryffindor, eux-même cachée derrière une colonne, qui préparaient leur farce. Soudainement, un sentiment d'angoisse lui glaça le dos et elle déglutit.

Snape avait beaucoup de difficulté avec Sally. Bien qu'elle soit une élève presque modèle, il n'osait ni la féliciter, ni même la regarder. Il savait qu'il avait raté sa lamentable tentative de contact lors du premier cours. Il avait paniqué et ce qu'il a voulu dire n'est pas sorti comme il l'avait souhaité. En lui demandant de rester, il avait cru pouvoir lui parler mais elle était partie avant même qu'il ne se rappelle ce qu'il voulait dire, son esprit étant resté muet derrière les battements amplifiés de son coeur. Depuis, il l'évitait, gêné par la honte d'avoir échoué.

Pendant cette journée d'automne ensoleillée, il ne faisait que marcher dans les couloirs, sans but précis quand il était tombée sur elle par hasard, comme si le destin avait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux à cet endroit, au même moment. Cachée, la jeune fille épiait deux Gryffindor farceurs. Pendant des nuits, le professeur de potin avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête toutes les phrases qu'il aurait aimé dire à sa jeune amie avant d'enfin trouver une bonne manière de présenter les choses. En la voyant ainsi, hors des cours, il avait pensé que ce serait le bon moment pour établir le contact. Toutefois, les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu et Sally avait sentit sa présence avant même qu'il ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Se-...Professeur Snape! Je euh...Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux...

La panique se lisait dans ses yeux elle tentait de s'expliquer et de s'enfuir en même temps, elle jetait des coups d'oeil frénétiques vers les jumeaux et l'extrémité du couloir. Rassemblant de le peu de courage qu'il avait en lui, Snape posa. le plus doucement que son inexpérience le pouvait, ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et pris une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Tavington, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous accuser à tord.

Le vouvoiement et la froideur naturelle du professeur ne rassurèrent pas Sally mais son regard eut l'effet d'un baume. Elle revoyait, dans les iris sombres de Severus, les yeux qu'il posait sur elle quand elle était toute petite. Il remis ses mains le long de son corps et oublia toutes ses répliques dans le scénario qu'il avait imaginé pendant ses nuits sans sommeil. Son instinct pris la suite en main et les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer s'alignèrent seuls.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je ne croyais pas te revoir un jour.

Sally sentit soudainement un immense poids quitter ses épaules. Devant elle, ce n'était pas le vampirique et cadavérique professeur de potions, c'était le jeune homme encore maladroit qu'elle avait connue il y une éternité déjà. Elle dû réprimer l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras puisque des tableaux curieux observaient la scène, ainsi que la professeur McGonagall qui venait de pincer les deux jumeaux, un peu plus loin. Elle sourit et expliqua comme à un vieil ami, la raison de sa présence. Ses yeux étaient doux, comme ceux d'une mère et le regard qu'elle posait sur Snape était protecteur.

Mes parents voulaient m'envoyer à Dursmstang. C'était plus près. Mais je voulais venir ici, parce que c'est en Angleterre que nous nous étions rencontrés... Je crois que je...[elle marqua une pause, hesitante ] je rêvais de te revoir.

Et tes parents on accepté?

Sally haussa les épaules.

Bah, du moment où ils n'ont pas à s'occuper de moi...

C'était vrai,se rappela-t'il les parents de la petite la laissait chez ses grands-parents pour ses études et en dehors, elle était abandonnée à n'importe qui voulant s'occuper d'elle, comme la libraire. Snape repensa à ses propres parents et la façon dont il avait été traité. Il aurait voulu être oublié parfois pour ne pas subir les colères de ses parents, pour qui leur fils n'était jamais assez bien. Il avait été fragile et s'était endurci au point de ne pas savoir démontrer son bonheur de revoir Sally. La regarder comme on regarde un bijou magnifique dans une vitrine était tout ce qu'il savait faire. La discussion s'arrêta là, dans un malaise mêlé de bonheur. Chacun repris son chemin, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Après cette rencontre, la tension du professeur descendit. Il reprit son humeur habituelle, mais avec une touche de douceur lorsqu'il enseignait au groupe de la petite. Parfois, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils s'arrêtaient pour se saluer et discuter des cours, du château, jamais d'eux-même. Peu avant les vacances de Noël, ils étaient même allés faire une courte marche dans le parc enneigé. Snape satisfaisait la curiosité intarissable de Sally en lui expliquant les propriétés de certains composants qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vus dans le cours. Par moment, lorsque la petite courrait pour attraper les flocons de neige, on pouvait lire l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage impassible du directeur de la Maison des Slytherin.


End file.
